Pon De Ring
by Maplerivers
Summary: Kamui suka donat, tapi kalau gadis manis yang meminta, mau ngasih? AU maaf minna, updatenya lama..(minta maaf atas nama menk*minfo yg bikin akses internet jd terbatas)
1. Chapter 1

Pon de Ring

fanfic by Maplerivers

disclaimer: gintama? punyaku? ya gak lah.

Suatu ketika di sebuah pelabuhan rahasia di sekitar Edo yang seharusnya jadi tempat pendaratan kapal Harusame Space Pirate, organisasi kriminal dengan lingkup area lebih besar daripada galaksi bima sakti. Adalah Admiral Nicompoop alias Kamui Dancho yang tidak seperti kapten-kapten skuad Harusame lainnya, terlihat manyun.

Antena di atas kepalanya bergerak-gerak gusar seolah memberi sinyal bagaimana suasana hati pemiliknya.

"Abutoooo" rengeknya, dia tidak peduli kalau dia adalah Kapten Skuad 7 Harusame yang isinya klan terkuat di seluruh galaksi yang pasti dia sekarang lapar. Dan kemana perginya si Abuto itu yang katanya mau membantunya jadi raja pembajak galaksi, bagaimana dia bisa jadi raja kalau perutnya udah keroncongan begitu.

Kamui kemudian memasuki ruang kontrol, masih dengan antenanya yang belum berhenti bergerak dan bibirnya yang manyun dia melihat satu per satu isi dari ruangan itu.

"D-D-Dancho..?" beberapa anak buahnya sudah terlihat gugup melihat kapten mereka dengan wajah cemberut seperti itu.

"Aku lapar."

...

'Oh.'

'emang kenapa?'

'Trus masalah buat gue?'

Beberapa Yato di ruangan itu hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Iya mereka memang klan terkuat, tapi yang di depan mereka itu bukan hanya pimpinan mereka tapi juga orang psikopat. Salah-salah malah mereka yang dia makan. Kamui memang kapten mereka, dan mereka juga menghormatinya karena kekuatannya, tapi sifat kekanak-kanakannya itu yang kadang bisa membuat mereka repot sendiri.

Kadang mereka kasihan pada Abuto-san yang lebih seperti nenek pengasuh daripada wakil kapten

"Abuto wa?"

"Eh, Fukudancho sedang menghadiri rapat," jawab salah satu dari mereka._ 'yang kamu bolosi' _tambah mereka pelan

"Oh iya..~ aku ingat aku yang menyuruhnya.." katanya sambil mengusap dagunya. Seolah-olah melarikan diri dan memberikan memo "Ganbaree Abuto ..^-^" itu perintah dan bukan ngerjain.

"Hah.. padahal aku lapar. Seseorang, belikan aku sesuatu.." titahnya

"D-dancho, anda tinggal ke pantry untuk mendapatkan makanan," jawab mereka, hell mereka sibuk beneran. Abuto yang meninggalkan tempat untuk rapat jelas membuat mereka kehilangan koordinator. Apalagi si Takasugi itu juga membutuhkan beberapa data dari Harusame. Belum lagi kapal mereka yang membutuhkan maintenance setelah berlayar di luar angkasa tanpa henti.

Jangan mengusulkan Kamui untuk jadi koordinatornya, karena bisa-bisa kapal jadi benar-benar tidak bisa terbang gara-gara Kamui 'salah mengira' controller kapal jadi controller nintendo.

"Hah. Sudah tidak ada makanan di tempat itu.."

'dan salah siapa itu..?!' jerita batin mereka berjamaah.

"Ah yaudahlah," katanya kemudian setelah lumayan lama berdiam diri. Dia baru ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di Edo, dan itu berarti ada agenda khusus untuknya.

"Mari berburu samurai.." ucapnya dengan nada. Sementara anak buahnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kapten mereka sudah ke mode psikopatnya.

...

Lumayan sulit bagi Kamui untuk berjalan di jalanan Edo. Selain dia tidak terlalu hafal dengan jalanannya juga karena keterbatasannya di bawah sinar matahari. Hanya beberapa menit berjalan dia sudah kelelahan dan akhirnya memaksanya kembali untuk mengingat bahwa perutnya kelaparan.

"Berburu makanan lebih penting sepertinya," ucapnya ketika melihat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian sambil membawa dango. Ada sekelebat ide yang muncul di kepalanya untuk mentackle bocah itu dan membuat dangonya itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan berhasil. Akan lebih masuk akal lagi jika aku mencuri dari genggamannya dengan bersalto tepat di atasnya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengiranya," gumamnya. Tentu saja itu lebih tidak masuk akal, Kamui-kun.

Penciumannya kemudian menangkap bebauan yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Dari sisi kanannya seorang laki-laki membawa sebuah bungkusan dengan kemasan sangat menarik.

"Pon de.. Nani..?" Kamui kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Bau enak dari bungkusan orang itu tiba-tiba muncul, itu berarti orang itu seharusnya keluar dari salah satu bangunan di sekitarnya.

Antenanya kemudian bergerak-gerak membuatnya melirik di sebuah bangunan. Dan senyuman di bibirnya terkembang.

...

Pertama kali Kamui merasakan donat dari toko yang beberapa saat lalu dia masuki itu, matanya langsung berbinar. Tentu saja berbinarnya tidak seperti milik Kagura yang imut dan lucu, berbinar ala Kamui adalah dengan aura pekat yang menyelimutinya. Penjaga konter yang bertemu pandang dengan Kamui itu hanya bisa menelan ludah saking ketakutan.

"Oi, berikan aku yang rasa ini, ini, ini. Yang fillingnya stroberi, krim, itu juga, itu, itu. Yang pojokan itu juga.." katanya kemudian sambil menunjuk display donat yang tersedia

"He?" gadis penjaga konter itu tentu keheranan, sesesuka pun kamu terhadap donat, tentu tidak akan bisa memakan semua rasa sekaligus. "Anda barusan menunjuk semuanya, anda yakin?"

Kamui kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantong yang berfungsi sebagai dompetnya. Ada banyak macam uang di kantong itu, dan dia tidak mau repot-repot memilih uang bumi untuk membayar. Lagian jika di konversikan uang-uang dari macam-macam planet itu bahkan bisa membeli toko itu. "Berikan semuanya padaku."

Imai Nobume berjalan dengan wajah datar dan mata yang tidak tertebak. Katana panjang di pinggangnya seolah memberi tanda bagi orang-orang bahwa dia bukan orang sembarangan. Hembusan angin membuat ekor jaketnya mengalun.

Gadis itu kemudian berhenti setelah mendengar Hpnya berbunyi. Dia tahu itu pasti dari pimpinannya, Isaburo a.k.a Sabu-chan menurut nama yang tertera di layar hapenya. Bossnya itu pasti sudah mengutak-atik hapenya lagi tanpa ijin.

"Apa dokumennya sudah sampai ke alamatnya Nobutatsu-chan? Kabari aku kalau sudah, aku khawatir "

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat, prinsipnya kalau ditanya ya dijawab, kalau begitu kan dia tidak akan rewel lagi.

Saat akan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, Hpnya kembali berbunyi.

"Kalau begitu segera pulang ya, jangan mampir kemana-mana. ^-^ nanti aku khawatir lagi"

Peduli amat.

"Mau beli donat dulu." Jawabnya. Meski sudah lumayan kesal dengan isi mail dari bossnya itu, Nobume tetap membalasnya, daripada dia keganggu acara makan donutnya.

Namun betapa salahnya perkiraan Nobume, sekali membalas maka akan terus dibalas. Hah, yang gak membalas aja tetep dibalas.

Sewaktu akan memasuki toko donat favoritnya, Hp gadis itu kembali berdering. Hampir saja dia menebas Hpnya sendiri kalau tidak melihat display donat di konter toko itu kosong. Hanya sekilas saja, namun cukup membuat Nobume kebingungan. Toko itu belum saatnya tutup kan kalau jam segini?

Melupakan 3 mail yang kini sudah berada di Hpnya, Nobume memasuki toko donat itu dengan keheranan.

"Irashai.. maaf nona, tapi hari ini toko kami tidak melayani pembeli dari luar. Tokonya sudah dibooking untuk seharian ini," kata salah seorang pegawai toko itu

"Seharian?" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

"Tak bisakah kalian memberiku satu kotak saja..?" tanyanya kemudian, duh dia benar-benar kepingin donat. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu? Semakin dilarang, semakin kepengin.

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa, donatnya sudah dipesan."

"Huh? Ja, aku akan membayarmu dua, tidak, tiga kali harga normalnya, aku sangat ingin makan donat sekarang," Huh, mereka pasti tidak akan menolak permintaannya kali ini, lagian kalau yang memesan akan menggunakan siasat yang sama mana mungkin mereka punya uang lebih hanya untuk sekadar membeli donat.

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa, seluruh toko ini sudah dibayar untuk melayani pelanggan yang telah membooking."

Alis kiri Nobume berkedut-kedut. Huh, nampaknya masih ada orang elit lainnya di Edo ini. Kalau begitu, siasat terakhir..

"Ha~h, bagaimana nanti kalau bayiku ini terus-terusan ngiler. Aku benar-benar ngidam donat sekarang.." katanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang, tentu saja sixpack itu. Si pegawai toko donat itu hanya bisa cengengesan sambil sweatdrop. Emang orang kalau udah ada kepinginan ada aja cara yang ditempuh.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mungkin anda bisa berbicara pada pelanggan yang sudah membooking tempat ini untuk sedikit memberikan donatnya," ucap pegawai itu.

Kepala Nobume langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis pegawai itu, mata birunya berkilat. Gadis dengan pedang panjang itu memandang Kamui, yang melahap donat demi donat tanpa jeda, itu dengan seksama. Memelototi setiap inchi dari diri Kamui seolah ingin mengulitinya. Kemudian..

*geal-geol*

Satu hal langsung menyita seluruh perhatian Nobume ketika memperhatikan sehelai rambut yang menyembul di atas kepala Kamui. Ahoge yang bergerak-gerak seolah punya nyawa sendiri itu benar-benar membuat Nobume terpana.

Kalau dibilang Kamui tidak menyadari kehadiran Nobume, itu adalah salah besar. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah tahu semenjak Nobume pertama masuk toko. Dan medapat pelototan yang sangat intens dari gadis itu tentu saja membuat seluruh indranya siaga, apalagi pandangan mata dari Nobume memang sudah menusuk dari dulunya. Dan meskipun dia tidak mau berhenti makan, antenanya lah yang pertama kali memberi tanda kalau dia tahu dia diperhatikan.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan gerakan dari antena Kamui, Nobume berjalan perlahan ke pemuda itu, tangannya mulai terjulur untuk memegang ahoge itu. Seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali melihat komidi putar, Nobume benar-benar tertarik dengan benda itu.

Saat sudah mendekati, tiba-tiba Kamui berbalik. Menyadari niatan dari Nobume dan juga merasakan aura berbeda dari gadis itu. Kalian tentu tahu, Kamui tahu bagaimana Sogo dan Nobume berkata Sogo dan dia mirip karena punya mata pembunuh, dan begitulah, Kamui merasakan aura pembunuh dari diri Nobume.

"Hap!" serunya sambil mencengkram tangan gadis itu, tidak terlalu kencang namun cukup membuat Nobume kaget. Tangan kirinya yang bebas langsung menuju pedangnya.

"Hoo.. Samurai..?" perlahan Kamui melepaskan tangannya, meski tersenyum ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terbaca. "Kau tahu kan mengagetkan orang dari belakang itu tidak baik, apalagi yang sedang makan.." katanya

Meski masih dalam keadaan kaget, Nobume memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu. Untuk bisa membuatnya benar-benar kaget dengan gerakan cepat tak terduga seperti tadi tentu dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Baju khas cina dan kulit yang lebih cerah dari kebanyakan orang Edo. Yato. Tapi meskipun dia telah tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Yato, Nobume tidak melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Donat"

"Huh?" masih dengan mulut penuh Kamui menoleh mendengar gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu bicara. Dan hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadari niatan gadis yang tangannya sudah kembali terjulur itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih membawa donat dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu dan memindahkannya lebih jauh dari donat-donatnya. Tentu dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata normal.

"Hee..?" ucapnya, mulutnya masih penuh. Setelah menelan isimulutnya dia berkata, "Mencuri itu tidak baik,"ucapnya sambil mendongak untuk menghadap Nobume. Posisi Kamui tetap duduk di kursinya meskipun dia berhasil memindah tubuh Nobume, dan itu berarti kepala orennya menempel di bagian –ehem- dada Nobume.

Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar Nobume melihat Kamui, yang sepertinya menyamankan dirinya di dadanya itu. Bukan tentang kekuatan dan kecepatan Kamui yang bisa memindah tubuhnya hanya dengan satu lengan (iya Nobume juga sadar tubuhnya sempat terangkat) tapi lebih kepada hal yang lainnya. Dengan pipi yang semakin memerah dia kemudian mendorong kuat-kuat kepala Kamui sampai pemuda itu hampir terjengkang.

Baru setelah Kamui menyadari bahwa dia telah menyenderkan kepalanya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ekspresi tersenyumnya dia ganti dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Maaf. Refleks." Katanya, namun belum juga dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Nobume kembali bergerak dengan cepat untuk mencuri donatnya. Ish, gadis ini..

Meski demikian tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kamui dalam hal kecepatan, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, dengan refleknya yang tak kalah cepat dengan Nobume dia bergerak untuk mempertahankan donat berharganya.

Tanpa kedua orang itu menyadarinya, bahwa dengan gerakan secepat itu ada banyak kemungkinan terjadi apalagi jika tubuh mereka lebih dekat dari yang seharusnya.

'Cup!' dan yang terjadi adalah, bibir pucat milik Kamui sukses mendarat di pipi mulus milik Nobume. Mungkin replay dibutuhkan untuk bisa menjelaskan bagaimana sampai bisa suara sekeras ciuman yang disengaja itu terjadi meskipun ciumannya tidak disengaja.

Jadi sewaktu Nobume menarik donat dari meja Kamui, Kamui yang masih duduk di kursinya seketika begerak ke sisi kanannya di mana Nobume sudah hampir berhasil mengambil donat Kamui. Keduanya memang petarung handal, namun karena mungkin baru pertama bertemu, keduanya belum mengerti kebiasaan atau gerakan andalan masing-masing.

1...2...3... dan cut.

Keduanya langsung memalingkan muka, setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Bisa dilihat pegawai toko donat yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka senyam-senyum sendiri. Kamui sendiri benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan hal yang barusan dia lakukan. Dari semua hal yang telah dia lalui saat bertarung, mencium gadis manis bukan salah satunya.

"Ah.. haha, ara, gomenne..-" katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ya dia malu juga sih, tapi kan..

Perkataan dari Kamui itu tepotong ketika Nobume mengeluarkan katananya, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar marah sekarang. Berani-beraninya dia mencuri ciuman pertamanya, ya walaupun Cuma di pipi tapi kan tetap dihitung ciuman. Tidak meminta ijin pula (ya namanya mencuri, neng) Nobume bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, tunggu apa itu berarti kalau gadis itu kenal nama pemuda di depannya itu berarti dia boleh menciumnya?

Kamui lumayan terkejut ketika menyadari Nobume benar-benar berniat untuk melawannya. Padahal dia tidak ingin melawannya meskipun dia tahu Nobume pasti punya skill yang mumpuni, bukan, bukan karena dia lebih memilih untuk menciumnya dari pada melawannya tapi karena melawan gadis bukan gayanya, gadis akan menjadi wanita dan wanita akan melahirkan bayi yang mungkin bisa jadi kuat untuk dia bisa melawannya .

"Kau tidak berniat memotong bibirku karena telah menciummu kan?" tanya Kamui, dan tentu saja semakin membuat marah Nobume. Berani-beraninya dia bercanda begitu. Dan seperti terdengar bunyi switch, Nobume beralih ke mode assassin.

Melesat menunju Kamui yang sudah berdiri itu Nobume kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya, berniat menebas perut pemuda itu. Namun Kamui lebih cepat, dia meloncat dan bergantung di langit-langit menyaksikan Nobume membelah kursinya tadi dan membuat meja tempat donat-donat berharganya hampir jatuh.

"Ah.. boleh sih mainan pedang, tapi jangan cincang donat-donatku ya," kata Kamui masih seperti sun go kong bergantung di plafon.

Menapak meja terdekat Nobume menyusul Kamui dengan bersalto di udara membuat Kamui akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari plafon itu. "Itu donatku.." katanya sewaktu berpapasan saat Kamui akan mendarat.

"Ha? Kalau kau sudah berhasil mengambilnya, baru donatmu. Tapi mencuri saja kamu tidak berhasil," ejek Kamui dengan senyumnya yang terkembang penuh. Dia semakin menyukai gadis ini, tidak gampang menyerah.

*Rriinggggg...

Handphone Nobume kembali berdering. Dua kali. Nobume tahu itu pasti dari Isaburo, bertanya dengan lebainya dimana dia sekarang. Dia bisa mengurusnya nanti, setelah mendapatkan donat dari pemuda ini.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya dulu..?" tanya Kamui, "Aku bisa menunggumu kok," tambahnya kemudian sambil memakan donatnya. Dia sedang dalam mood untuk menggodanya saja.

Tentu itu membuat Nobume kesal. Mengabaikan dering Hpnya yang semakin mengganggu, dia kembali menyerang Kamui, tebasan pedangnya bertubi-tubi dan tajam. Kamui menyadari bahwa Nobume benar-benar ingin membunuhnya kali ini. Dia kemudian meloncat untuk kemudian berputar di udara dan mendarat di belakang Nobume.

"Nobutatsu.. bales dong mailku, aku khawatir bed loh, apa perlu aku kirim satu skuad wat mencarimu.." Nobume mendengar pemuda di belakangnya berkata dengan datar, dia menyadari bahwa pasti di tengah dia melayangkan serangan demi serangan untuknya tadi, pemuda Yato itu sudah sempat mengambil Hpnya. Berbalik seolah Kamui telah membaca buku diarinya dia kemudian berusaha merebut Hpnya kembali. Kamui menaikan tangannya, menggoda Nobume.

"Ahaha, ayo coba saja ambil kalau bisa..Nobutatsu, :p"

Lihat, bahkan para pegawai toko donat itu sudah mengira kalau mereka berdua berpacaran.

Pada akhirnya, karena sudah benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda berkepang itu, Nobume memutuskan untuk menebas handphone yang ada di tangan Kamui. Cukup membuat Kamui terkejut karena dia sama sekali tidak mengiranya. Mata birunya membulat memperlihatkan pada Nobume kristal jernih yang sedari tadi tersembunyi.

Keduanya saling pandang, Kamui menyadari bahwa Nobume lebih dari yang dia kira sebelumnya, namun bagi Nobume sendiri, setelah melihat mata jernih milik Kamui niatannya untuk menebasnya malah berkurang. Ahoge, mata biru bulat dan coba lihat senyumnya yang tidak berhenti berkembang itu, bukannya dia imut..?

Bagaimana pun Nobume masih tetap anak perempuan yang tidak akan tahan dengan benda-benda lucu.

Keduanya seketika meloncat ke satu sama lain meskipun sebenarnya niatan Nobume sudah berubah dari untuk mencincang Kamui ke meremas pipinya dan memegang ahogenya.

Kamui melayangkan pukulan ke sisi kanan wajah Nobume, membuat gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindarinya, sayangnya tangan kiri Kamui lebih sigap untuk menangkap. Untuk sepersekian detik, Nobume mengalihkan bola matanya dari tangan kiri Kamui ke wajahnya. Nobume yakin senyum di bibir Kamui terlihat melebar dan dia sudah mengantisipasi kesakitan yang akan mungkin akan muncul dari telapak kiri pemuda itu. Namun itu tidak kunjung datang, meski sedikit kebingungan akan mengapa Kamui tidak menggunakan kesempatan emas itu, Nobume memilih untuk kembali melayangkan hunusan pedangnya. Kembal Kamui bersalto untuk menghindari tebasan katana panjang itu, namun belum sampai dia mendarat, Nobume sudah menyerangnya kembali menggunakan pedangnya yang lebih pendek.

Merasa sudah terpojokan, Kamui kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Nobume dan sedikit memelintirnya, membuat Nobume menjatuhkan pedangnya. Dengan lengan kanan yang sudah di genggam itu, dia menarik tubuh Nobume, tak lupa dia menangkis pedang di tangan kiri Nobume dan membuatnya terjatuh seperti pedang yang satunya.

Kedua mata Nobume terbelalak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Kamui itu. Gerakan itu otomatis memperpendek jarak tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu. Kalau kalian mau membayangkannya, bayangkan saja gerakan pangeran dan putri yang akan berdansa, bedanya, Kamui mengenggam lengan putriny-eh Nobume bukan tangannya.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu Kamui dapat mencium wangi tubuh gadis di depannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memastikan, sejak pertama Nobume memijakkan kakinya di toko donat itu, Kamui mencium bebauan yang sangat enak. Enak dalam artian yang sebenarnya, karena baunya seperti bau cake yang biasa Shinsuke makan sebagai dessert, apa namanya ya? Shortcake, iya, strawberry shortcake. Kamui ingin menjilatnya.

Nobume memperhatikan wajah Kamui saat pemuda itu tersenyum girang, gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan gindikan darinya. Gadis berambut panjang itu kembali di paksa terpana dengan mata birunya yang kembali terbuka. Begitu biru dan jernih, dan lihat ahogenya kembali geal-geol.

"Kalau kamu benar-benar menginginkan donatnya, aku akan memberimu. Asalkan kamu meminta dengan baik, Nobutatsu," kata Kamui kemudian, Nobume tidak peduli kalau ada niatan mengejek dari Kamui lewat perkataannya itu, yang pasti dia masih terpana dengan pemuda itu. Dengan mata bulatnya dia mengangguk.

Melihat cute combi di depannya tentu membuat Kamui semakin gemas dengan gadis samurai itu, diturunkannya kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membawanya jadi satu. Dia kemudian menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk. Sementara tangan kirinya dia buat untuk memeganggi kedua tangan Nobume, dia kemudian mengambil donat yang sempat terbengkalai tadi dan menyuapkannya pada gadis di depannya.

"Aa~"

Hap. Kalau biasanya Nobume tidak akan ragu-ragu melahap donat bahkan tangan dari yang memberinya, maka kali ini berbeda. Hanya gigitan kecil, seolah sengaja untuk terlihat cute di depan pemuda di depannya.

Dan berhasil, Kamui terlihat puas dan senang, ahogenya kembali bergerak-gerak seolah menandakan hatinya yang gembira. Dan itu semakin membuat Nobume bermata bola.

Mereka tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, Nobume duduk dengan tangan yang terus dipegangi oleh Kamui , sementara Kamui terlihat senang menyuapi gadis manis di depannya itu.

"Mm, Nobume. Imai Nobume.." Nobume tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Kamui sedikit heran, namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau selama ini dia memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah, pemuda Yato itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, bahkan sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Ore Kamui da,"

Owari.

"Karena kau telat datangnya, jadi kau harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya. Hage"

"Maaf Kagura, terminal di planet X tiba-tiba mati listrik, jadi ada sedikit delay, sebagai gantinya ayah akan menuruti maumu sepuasnya.."

"Sou aru ne,"

"Jadi kamu mau makan apa, putriku?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, usura. Kita sampai. Donaaa~t...-"

"Are..?"

Hai halloo, halloo..

Fanfic crack Gintama pertamaku... yay \\(^-^)/

Eh, Hage sama usura artinya sama sih ya, Botak. Jadi kalian tahu dong ya siapa sama siapa yang muncul di akhir tadi. Haha.

Jadi kenapa Kamu-Nobu? Ya lucu gitu.. *plakk.

Jawaban macam apa itu.. ya basically karena mereka tuh kaya alternate version dari OkiKagu gitu, ya gak sih..? cuman bedanya mereka belum pernah ketemu. Dan seperti di ataslah cara mereka ketemu kalau versiku. Dan kenapa ahogenya Kamui geal-geol, karena kemarin abis liat movie benizakura lagi dan baru sadar kalau rambutnya yang 'aho' itu semacam lemes dan gak kaku gitu..

Yah gitu lah, mind to review minna-san..?

[ .com]


	2. Chapter 2

Pon De Ring.

Well, sebenarnya sih kemarin pengin jadiin one-shot, tapi emang rasanya cukup melihat ahogenya Kamui cuma dalam satu episode..?

Disclaimer: Enggak.

Menjelang senja di kapal Harusame skuad ke tujuh. Ada sedikit perbedaan di banding hari-hari sebelumnya mereka berlabuh di pelabuhan Edo, bukan karena senja kali ini terlihat lebih romantis dengan burung camar yang bertautan. Hah, bro mereka Amanto, tidak peduli dengan burung camar atau kelelawar yang tinggi melayang, bersahutan di balik awan, membawa angan-angan siapapun jauh meniti buih.

Tapi karena admiral muda mereka yang terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya. Beberapa bawahan-bawahannya yang melihatnya berjalan dengan gagah dengan parasol ungunya itu hanya terheran-heran.

Itu Kamui-dancho kan? Itu apa yang ada di sudut bibirnya?

Bukan, yang dimaksud bukan senyumnya yang merupakan trademarknya itu, namun sesuatu kemerahan di sudut bibirnya.

"Oi, dancho kemana saja. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau benar-benar membuatku pusing kali ini, menghilang sesuka hati, kalau memang kau tidak mau menghadapi rapat antar kapten ga masalah, biar aku yang hadir. Tapi menghilang berjam-jam seperti ini-"

"Oh ya udah, besok kamu lagi ya yang hadir di rapat itu, Abuto," kata Kamui santai.

"Eh.. enak aja, kamu ngapain..?"

"Tadi bilang ga masalah kalau kamu yang hadir"

"Emang aku bilang gitu, enggak ya. Eh dengerin gak sih...?"

"Mmhm.."  
Kamui hanya mendehem menanggapi Abuto yang bawel itu. Eh dia bener dengar loh kalau Abuto menawarkan diri buat hadir di rapat itu, awas aja kalau dia pura-pura lupa besok..

"Oi dancho, sebenarnya dari mana saja kau ini, kapten skuad 8 mencarimu tadi," info Abuto, mengekor Kamui yang masih berjalan tegap tidak menyadari sesuatu di wajahnya yang membuat anak buahnya yang mengepel lorong itu sampai menoleh dua kali.

"Hmm?" Kamui sebenarnya tidak ada niat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting dari Abuto itu, tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus dia menyempatkan diri untuk mendehemi Abuto.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, pertanyaanku. Kemana kau pergi selama ini..?"

Kamui tetap tutup mulut dan hanya menggeleng, tapi senyuman di bibirnya semakin melebar, seperti anak kecil yang merahasiakan keisengannya dari pengasuhnya.

"Masaka, jangan-jangan kau memburu samurai-samurai itu.." kata Abuto curiga, dia kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri, kalau Kaptennya itu benar-benar melakukannya, dapat banyak masalah si Abuto..  
Akhirnya Kamui berhenti berjalan dan menatap Abuto lama, masih dengan senyumnya yang lama-lama ngeselin itu dia kemudian berkata,"Hmmmm, enggak kok,"

Saat berdehem itu hampir membuat wakil kaptennya itu spot jantung, tapi kemudian Abuto hanya memasang tampang datar mendengar jawaban si admiral nicompoop. Apapaan dia ini.

"Lalu kenapa kamu terlihat senang sekali? Dan bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum?" aku jadi pengen nampar deh.

Kamui memutar bola matanya ke atas, terlihat berfikir. Abuto sudah mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Kamui benar-benar memburu samurai-samurai itu. Kalau benar, harinya yang sudah melelahkan akan tambah melelahkan karena harus berurusan dengan Kiheitai untuk membersihkan ulah kaptennya ini.

"Itu karena... Aku kenyang," kata Kamui kemudian, dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Abuto yang sudah setengah kesal setengah tidak percaya itu.  
Kamui? Kenyang? Habis berapa kilo nasi dia?

Menyadari sesuatu, Abuto buru-buru mengejar Kamui. Kalau Kamui bisa kenyang pasti bakalan ada nota bon yang datang menagih makanan yang dihabiskannya dan mungkin kerusakan properti karena Kamui mengamuk minta tambah nasi.

Hal itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya, jadi Abuto hanya ingin memastikan kalau Kamui membawa dompetnya kali ini. Namun langkah Abuto tiba-tiba berhenti karena Kamui yang juga tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"D-dancho..kau membawa uang kan kali ini..?"

"Mmhm, tenang aja.. nih." Jawab Kamui sambil menunjukan kantong uang yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

"Ne, Abuto, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku..? Kenapa orang-orang melihatku dengan aneh dari tadi..?"

"Tunggu, ini kan.."

"Abutoo.."

"Iya, itu ada noda di dekat mulutmu, kau makan apa sih tadi sampai bisa celametan begitu," komentar ibu pada anaknya-eh salah komentar Abuto pada Kamui.

Kamui mencoba meraih sesuatu di ujung bibirnya itu dengan lidahnya. Manis. Selai Strawberry. Dan senyumannya kembali terkembang lebar mengingat apa yang baru saja dia jilat. Krim filling dari donatnya tadi.

"Nobutats-"

"Dancho, ini dompetku! Apa yang kau lakukan...?! kenapa sudah berkurang setengah..?!-eh apa kau bilang?"

Gedung elit, di kawasan elit Edo berdiri dengan elitnya. Markas dari kesatuan polisi elit itu seolah menantang siapapun yang melewatinya. Kecuali satu, seorang gadis yang mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke gedung itu. Rambut birunya ia jadikan satu di pundak kirinya, sementara tangannya sibuk memegangi katananya agar tidak menimbulkan banyak suarDia

Dia tidak mau ada orang yang mengetahuinya kembali. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega sesudah mengawasi lobi. Aman, tidak ada Isaburo maupun kapten-kapten skuad.

"Nobutatsu, darimana saja kau ini..?" Satu suara khas yang diseret-seret dari Bossnya itu sukses membuatnya kaget setengah mati, dia langsung berbalik menatap Isabuto.

Ternyata selama Nobume sibuk mengendap-endap, bossnya itu sudah berada di belakangnya dari tadi.

"Mail-mu kan sudah kubalas," jawab Nobume sambil merapihkan seragamnya. Tentu Isaburo terheran-heran dengan jawabannya. Dia loh membawa satu kotak donat favorit wakilnya itu, kok dia belum diserang? Dalam artian Nobume mengagresi donat di tangan kanannya itu.

"Yang bikin aku khawatir itu adalah, aku sudah memberimu kabar kalau aku punya donat untukmu sebagai hadiah atas kerjamu, tapi kau tidak segera pulang dan baru pulang jam segini," kata pemimpin keluarga Sasaki itu sambil memakan salah satu donat di tangannya. "Darimana saja kau?"

Dan lihat, Nobume bahkan tidak merespon apa-apa.

Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Isaburo tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa diketahui oleh Isaburo, sebenarnya Nobume berbalik untuk menutupi pipinya yang mulai merona.

Karena pertanyaan dari Isaburo memang sukses membuat Nobume kembali mengingat seorang pemuda Yato dengan rambut berkepang yang telah menyuapinya donat tadi. Nobume tidak mau kalau dia nanti keceplosan kalau dia habis (semacam) nge-date dengan Kamui.

"sekarang aku tambah khawatir," ucap Isaburo sewaktu ditinggal Nobume. Sempat melirik kuping kanan Nobume yang memerah. Karena rambut panjang Nobume masih di pundak kirinya maka Isaburo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Makan malam elit di markas elit kesatuan elit Mimawarigumi, tidak ada yang bisa lebih elit dari pada para polisi yang dinnernya jamuan makan rijsttafel (beuh).

Berbeda dengan para anggota Mimawarigumi lainnya yang dengan senang hati menikmati makan malam yang sudah di tawarkan satu-satu oleh pelayan itu, seorang pemuda tampan dengan baju rapi nan wangi terlihat melamun.

Pemuda yang diketahui adalah wakil kapten skuad 2 kesatuan polisi Mimawarigumi itu, matanya tak henti memandangi objek yang menikmati makannya di meja di seberangnya. Tepat di depannya.

Oh, ternyata pemuda itu bukan melamun, ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi wakil komandannya. Sepertinya dia telah jatuh hati dengan Imai Nobume.  
Sasaki Isaburo, sang Komandan elit dari kesatuan elit Mimawarigumi menghambil kesimpulan demikan setelah beberapa hari ini mengawasi anggotanya itu.

Terlihat gugup ketika Nobutatsu lewat, hilang konsentrasi ketika Nobutatsu satu ruangan dengannya dan tentu seperti sekarang ini, tak berkedip memandang Nobutatsu.

Dia hanya ingin tahu sejauh apa pemuda itu akan berusaha untuk mendekati Nobutatsu. Sasaki tahu kalau seharusnya Nobutatsu tahu dia sedang diawasi, dia kan anggota paling elit dan seorang assassin elit, tentu 'sense' Nobutatsu sangat tajam.

Hanya saja yang jadi masalah adalah Nobutatsu sedang aneh sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Ibarat ponsel yang kecemplung di bak kamar mandi, sepertinya Nobutatsu sedang konslet.

Bukti yang tidak terbantahkan dari teori itu adalah: Nobutatsu menolak donat yang ia berikan tadi.

Sebenarnya karena Nobume sudah eneg. Baru satu kali ini Nobume benar-benar eneg dengan donat. Kamui menjejalkan semua donat manis dari toko yang dia booking itu ke mulutnya-Plus manis senyum Kamui yang ikut masuk juga ke dalam relung hatinya-

Tapi sepertinya perkiraan Isaburo meleset, Nobume sepertinya benar-benar mengabaikan perhatian dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu malah meninggalkan meja makannya dan bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain selain turun tangan.  
...

Sebagai wakil komandan satuan kepolisian, Nobume tentu punya banyak tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Bukan hanya tugas lapangan dengan menjadi assassin, tapi juga tugas formalnya. Berkas-berkas yang harus dia tanda-tangani maupun yang harus dia sortir untuk diberikan pada Isaburo.

Kertas-kertas membosankan itu sudah menumpuk di meja kerjanya sejak kemarin. Tapi sepertinya gadis berambut panjang itu tidak juga punya motivasi untuk mengerjakannya.

Nobume malah memilih untuk mencorat-coret kertas di hadapannya itu. Namun demikian, gadis itu sepertinya masih berada dalam lamunannya. Pena di tangan kanannya itu seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menggambar sebuah payung sederhana dengan dua buah kelinci berteduh di bawahnya. Satu kelinci dengan rambut merah panjang berkepang.

Gadis itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya meskipun wajah imutnya itu masih terpangku di tangan kirinya. Bibirnyapun mengerucut.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Senmaru Iba, wakil kapten skuad 2 Mimawarigumi semakin klepek-klepek hatinya. Pemuda itu telah berdiri di depan ruangan Nobume sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Isaburo yang menyuruhnya.

Komandannya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk memberikan laporan pada Nobume secara langsung di ruangannya dengan tambahan pesan, "tanyakan keadaannya, sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan" kata komandannya itu, dia benar-benar mengingat detail kata-katanya karena setelah mendengarnya, dia mengerti bahwa komandannya itu sedang memberikan kesempatan emas.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu..?" Isaburo muncul sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Kyokucho..!"

Isaburo kemudian ikut mengintip keadaan Nobume, gadis itu masih sama seperti beberapa menit terakhir, melamun dengan bibir mengerucut.

"F-fukucho benar-benar terlihat aneh, aku malah tidak berani mengganggunya.."

'katakan saja kamu cuman berlama-lama mau melihat wajahnya itu'

"Kyokucho 'kan masih ingat, Fuku-cho kalau diganggu saat seperti itu malah bakalan 'berserk'.."

"benar juga, aku jadi benar-benar penasaran apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikirannya, ah?"

tiba-tiba saja Nobume mengeluarkan ponselnya. (well Nobume kan elit, dia bisa langsung ganti ponselnya) Sepertinya dia mendapat mail baru. Wah, senangnya dapat mail buddy baru, Isaburo jadi pengin tahu siapa teman mail Nobume. Bukan, bukan karena dia juga pengen punya mail buddy yang mengirimi mail duluan, tapi karena Nobume bisa tersenyum lebar setelah membaca mail itu.

Karena bagaimana pun juga Nobume adalah anak perempuan, dan sebagai orang tua Isaburo harus mengawasi dan melindunginya dari para abg-abg yang tidak bisa mengendalikan hormonnya itu.

"Ah.. maaf tapi aku harus mengatakannya, sepertinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagimu.." Isaburo tiba-tiba berkata sambil meninggalkan Senmaru.

"Ha..? apa maksudnya Kyokucho..?"

"Lihat, sepertinya Nobutatsu sudah punya pacar, dia senyam-senyum dari tadi setelah mendapat mail.."

"T-tapi.."

"tenang, aku tidak bilang kalau itu benar-benar dari pacarnya, karena aku tidak melihat isi mailnya. Jadi kalau kau masih ingin berusaha mendekati Nobutatsu silakan saja, tapi aku kasih tahu selera gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari para elit, jadi mungkin kau harus berusaha keras mencari kado yang sesuai dengannya.."

"...apa itu..?"

"Kepala pemimpin Joui-shishi, Katsura Kotaro atau pimpinan Kihetai.. Shiroyasha juga tidak buruk.."

Setelah Komandan elitnya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pengelihatannya, Senmaru baru bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga setelah mendengar 'syarat' untuk mendekati Nobume.

Syarat itu lebih tinggi dari atap istana Shogun.

Apakah itu berarti hanya yang terkuat yang bisa mendekati Nobume? Sebuah kilatan muncul dari mata Senmaru, seorang laki-laki sejati tidak akan mudah menyerah dengan tantangan seperti itu.

'Besok. Toko donat. Jam 4.'

Nomornya belum terdaftar di Ponsel Nobume, namun gadis berambut panjang itu tahu dari siapa ajakan bertemu itu. Meski senang Nobume tidak bisa langsung menyetujui, sedikit jual mahal sepertinya.

'ngapain?' jawab Nobume singkat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Nobume untuk mendapat balasan, 'datang saja,'

Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan memang, bibir Nobume semakin mengerucut karenanya. Sebenarnya Nobume sedikit berharap pemuda Yato itu akan membalas dengan berkata 'aku ingin bertemu', yah.. dia kan tetap anak perempuan..

"Maaf mengganggu, Fukucho.." seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Iba, wakil kapten skuad 2.

"Kyokucho menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini pada anda,"

"Ya, taruh situ aja,"

"Fukucho, kelihatannya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran anda, saya perhatikan dari tadi anda melamun,"

"Ah.. aku hanya sibuk memikirkan kerjaan.." aku hanya sibuk memikirkan seseorang, harusnya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Nobume.

"anoo... mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu, Fukucho terlihat sudah lelah.." cie modus.

"Tidak, aku bisa menyelesaikannya kapan saja..." Pemuda malang, bahkan dengan senyum peps*dent seperti itu, Nobume tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

"erm... baiklah kalau begitu.." Senmaru pun berniat meninggalkan ruangan Nobume, namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Anoo, Imai-san, apa besok anda ada waktu..? Saya... saya ingin mengajak anda keluar.."

"Hm..?" Nobume, karena pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh seseorang, tentu tidak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya Senmaru.

"Aku sudah ada janji tuh dengan seseorang," setidaknya kan kau bisa menolak ajakan itu dengan halus, Nobutatsu.

Sedikit patah arang karena sudah ditolak mentah-mentah Senmaru tetap berdiri tegap. Dia prajurit bukan anak baru gede. "Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu, maaf atas kelancangan saya," pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Nobume. Namun satu hal sudah ada di pikirannya. Dia akan mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah mendahuluinya itu.

Karena bagaimana pun, tidak ada yang bilang Nobume sudah punya pacar apa belum. Masih ada kesempatan dong buatnya.

Tbc.

"Oi Dancho kamu dengerin gak sih dari tadi..?"  
Kamui buru-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya ketika mendengar Abuto mengomel. "Iya aku dengerin kok, jadi sampai di mana tadi?"  
"Kau jelas-jelas tidak mendengarkannya kan, pembicaraan ini. Kenapa sih? Kok kayanya kamu sibuk sendiri, dari tadi mainan HP terus," tanya Abuto pada akhirnya, melihat dari tadi Kamui yang senyam-senyum sendiri dengan Hpnya . Kamui memandangi wakilnya itu sambil tersenyum misterius, membuat Abuto terheran-heran. Dari semenjak dia kembali, Kamui terlihat sedang baik suasana hatinya. Untuk bisa bertahan selama ini, pasti benar-benar terjadi sesuatu.  
"Hi-mi-tsu.." jawab Kamui sambil meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Ponselnya sudah di tangannya lagi. "Oi..! Aku belum selesai menerangkan..! Oi dengerin gak sih..?"

Hallo..  
Abuto-san, harusnya ingat dulu pas masih muda gimana sih kalau lagi jatuh cinta..

Guest-san, Hontou ni... arigato gozaimasu, sudah memberikan review.. jadi Pon de Ring ada lanjutannya... Yoroshiku nee...:))

Missotaku, ini lanjutannya, semoga makin suka ya. Ya walaupun kayanya di chapter dua ini rada pointless sih.-_- Makasih udah review ya:)

Yosh, terima kasih udah stay tuned ya minna.. walopun update-annya lama. *mandang sinis menk**info* 


	3. Chapter 3

Pon De Ring.

Gintama Fanfiction by Maplerivers

Disclaimer: Sorachi (si tukang PHP)

Yosha. Saya kembali Minna, Shogun Ass-arc udah mau selesai dan saya sudah kembali dari feels-trip, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita di sini..

Kalau masalah panasnya cuaca, Kabuki-cho tidak kalah panas. Mungkin juga karena terpacu oleh penipisan ozon, penumpukan gas rumah kaca yang semakin membuat distrik padat itu semakin panas.

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Apalagi ketika melihat seorang pemuda kesayangan sedang berduaan dengan orang asing. Tidak, tidak gadis berambut panjang itu bukan orang asing.

Sebenarnya penjelasan itu malah semakin bikin panas.

Adalah Kagura yang semakin mengutuk panasnya Kabuki. Dirinya seolah mendidih, dan lihat kepalanya sudah sampai mengeluarkan asap.

Ya sebenarnya salahnya dia juga sih karena telah menyalahi kodratnya sebagai Yato dan keluar di siang bolong di Bumi. Sebagaimana kita ketahui para Yato lemah terhadap sinar matahari.

"Ochisuite, Kagura-chan," ayahnya mengingatkan setelah putri kesayangannya itu menumbangkan tiang listrik tempat mereka bersembunyi hanya dengan sekali tinju.

Sang Umibouzu kemudian membenahkan tiang yang sempat putus itu dan mengelasnya supaya paling tidak dia tidak ditangkap polisi bumi karena merusak peralatan umum. Tidak usah bertanya dia dapat darimana alat lasnya, bayangkan saja parasol serbagunanya itu juga bisa buat mengelas.

"Oi, sebenarnya apa masalahnya sih?" Gintoki memandang dua Yato kurang kerjaan itu. Masih belum mengerti apa tujuan utama mereka bersembunyi di pinggir jalan raya Kabuki itu. Mereka sih memang tidak terlihat dari depan, tapi punggung mereka itu benar- benar terekspos ke khalayak ramai.

Kalo Kagura, Gintoki gak nyalahin sih, gadis itu mana mungkin mengerti soal taktik, tapi itu si Umibouzu kok ya enggak ngajarin...?

Yah terserah deh, gumam Gintoki dalam hati. Ga peduli lagi kalau mereka terlihat mencurigakan dengan mencoloknya.

Yang penting lagi, itu ada orang yang mereka cari-cari dari dulu. Si Putra pertama sekaligus kakak laki-laki yang telah meninggalkan mereka dan memutuskan jadi penjahat(perompak). Kenapa mereka malah bersembunyi dan menguntitnya. Kenapa gak langsung konfrontasi aja.

"Ano baka nii-chan, aku mengkhawatirkannya selama ini dan apa yang dia lakukan? Ini tidak bisa di terima!"

"Kagura-chan apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana dia bisa santai-santai makan donat seperti itu papi?" Manggilnya udah bukan Hage lagi, berarti Kagura memang lagi bener-bener KZL.

"Ya kalau dia emang lapar..?" jawaban Umibouzu logis juga untuk diberlakukan bagi Kamui.

"Papi tidak mengerti juga ya?" *JDUAK!* Kagura uppercutting Papinya. "Bukannya dia itu penjahat? Perompak se galaksi nan luas sekali ini? Dia itu WANTED, Papi. Kenapa dia santai-santai makan donat, Papi?" *JAB* *JAB* *PUNCH*

Ah, jadi begitu. Seolah ada yang menyalakan saklar di kepala Gintoki, semuanya jadi jelas bagi si kepala perak.

Heh, setelah habis-habisan mengejek Shinpachi tentang Siscon-nya.

Tahu gini Gintoki ngajakin Shinpachi.

"Oi Kagura, membohongi diri sendiri itu gak baik loh buat kesehatan,"

"Apa maksudmu Gin-chan?"

"Kamu gak rela kan kalo kakakmu punya pacar?" kata Gintoki santai sambil ngupil.

...

Sempat hening sejenak diantara ketiganya. Dimana jelas sekali Kagura tidak bisa menyembunyikan motif aslinya karena pipinya itu memerah seperti tomat.

"Oh, Naruhodo," ayahnya memukul telapak tangannya sendiri pertanda baru mengerti.

" 'Oh, begitu' apaan! Enggak Gin-chan. Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu aru ne..? Dan Hage, jangan mudah percaya sama Gin-chan, Gin-chan mah Madao,"

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Hasegawa-san segala. Kalo begitu cuba deh, apa alasanmu kenapa mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Eehhh?"

Kagura gelagapan ga bisa menjawab pertanyaan menantang dari Gin itu.

"Haha! Jawabannya karena kamu punya brother complex, Kagura-chaaan..~" Gintoki malah semakin menggoda Kagura. Dan tentu saja si gadis china itu tidak bakalan terima dibilangi begitu.

"Buat apa aku khawatir padanya, Gin-chan baka..! A-aku cuma kecewa aja. Kalo dia santai-santai begini gak perlu aku latihan keras buat melawannya nanti. Bu-bukan karena aku mengkhawatirkan dia ato apa aru.."

"Beeuh, lama-lama kamu udah sesuai aja sama julukan seiyuu-mu Kagura,"

"Jadi kamu bilang aku ini tsundere?" Gin mengangguk.

"Trus aku bohong kalo aku sebenarnya khawatir sama si Baka nii-chan itu..?" Gin-chan masih menggangguk.

*burning knuckles* *jduak!*

"Begitu-begitu aku masih Yato, Gin-chan. Hati-hati aja kalo bicara sama aku, aru"

Meskipun telah mendapat tonjokan tepat di hidungnya, tapi Gintoki malah semakin ingin menggoda Kagura.

"Hah, menggunakan kekerasan untuk menutupi kebohongan he, Kagura..?"

"JDUAARRRR...!"

Sebelum Kagura bisa menutupi rasa malu, coret, alibinya dan melayangkan german suplex bagi ayah nomor duanya, itu terdengar suara nyaring tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi yang adalah di depan cafe toko donat ternama di Kabuki itu. Kepulan asap melayang dari ujung gang di seberang jalan.

Dan dari kepulan asap berbau amunisi pekat itu muncul sang pangeran sadis menenteng bazooka andalannya.

Okita Sougo yang tumben sedang melaksanakan tugasnya, yang sebenarnya malah merusak sepanjang Kabuki-cho, sebelumnya tidak menyadari kehadiran keluarga cemara-eh keluarga Yato itu. Tapi karena teriakan emosional dari seseorang, khususnya dari seorang gadis China, do-S bishounen itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah toko donat.

Dan tentu saja dia menghampiri mereka.

"Danna, apa yang kau lakukan?" satu hal yang pasti, Sougo sangat menyukai Gintoki, apapun yang dia lakukan terlihat menyenangkan dan dia juga ingin mencobanya.

"Oh, Souchiro-kun, waktu yang tepat! Bisakah kau lepaskan aku dari monster ini?" kata Gintoki di sela-sela pitingan Kagura.

Okita kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya, bersiap untuk 'membantu' Gintoki.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sadist! Atau kamu akan merasakan akibatnya. Papi, mumpung aku sibuk mengurusi Gin-chan, bisa bantu aku menghilangkan Sadis kecil ini dari muka bumi?"

"Oh, bouzu-san, sebaiknya anda jangan melakukannya, atau nanti anda harus berurusan dengan putri yang patah hati,"

"Apa maksudmu, kora teme. Aku tidak akan menangis sedikit pun untuk makhluk sepertimu,"kata Kagura gemes sendiri, rambu kriwil Gintoki dia jambak-jambak.

"Yosh, China-musume kau di tangkap karena percobaan pembunuhan dan karena telah menyakiti hati seorang pemuda tampan ini,"

"Nani Sadist..!?" dan di mulai lah perang dunia ke 3. Tentu saja Gintoki yang jadi korban pertama semenjak kepalanya masih dalam jangkauan Kagura. Umibouzu pun meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ikut-ikutan karena dia merasa perlu mengetes Okita. (mungkin karena insting kebapakannya mengatakan Okita terlalu agresif)

"ARRGh, atama ga chigiru, hiki chigiru...!" jerit Gintoki kesakitan di sela-sela amukan Kagura. "Seseorang, hentikan ini. Seseorang, lakukan sesuatu sebelum kepalaku lepas. Seseorang, panggil polisi...!"

"Danna, ore keisatsu nandeskara."*

...

Ah, duduk berduaan, saling menatap dengan tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain bahan perang dunia ketiga terjadi di teras depan saja tidak mengganggu keasikan dua sejoli ini. Kamui menatap Nobume. Nobume menatap Kamui.

Tidak, mereka sedang tidak lovey-dovey.

Meski sama-sama bertatapan ada satu perbedaan mendasar antara keduanya. Ekspresi yang jelas berbeda, Kamui masih ekspresi kekanakannya dan Nobume yang datar. Tapi meski begitu, ketika diperhatikan dengan seksama, mata bulat Nobume terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya. Dan nampaknya pula, tidak seperti biasanya posturnya yang tenang itu terpecahkan. Gadis itu gusar.

"Nobutatsu, oi Nobutatsu.." panggil Kamui, melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Ha? Aneh, kenapa dengannya?"

Ne, Kamui-kun, kamu tidak bisa mengharapkan semua gadis untuk langsung bersorak kegirangan setelah kamu berkata, "Sukiatte kudasai..?

Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah cowok tampan dengan senyum mempesona-ya-walaupun-adalah-seorang-psikopat. Bahkan kalau Abuto yang adalah 'Tough-Guy' mendengar kalimatmu barusan dia juga pasti bakalan pingsan, Kamui.

"Mou ichidou?"

"Sukiatte kudasai?"

"Mou ichidou?"

"Sukiatte kudasai."

"Mou ichidou?" bahkan sampai mendengarnya sampai ketiga kalinya Nobume juga tidak percaya.

"Tapi, memang ada sedikit masalah kecil sih. Kau kan baru mengenalku kemarin, kau juga pasti tidak tahu kan kalau aku kapten Skuad 7 Harusame. Yah~ gak apa-apa kan, kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lainnya sambil jalan..hehe.." Kalau kamu mengabaikan bencana yang terjadi di luar kafe, memang hanya itu sih masalahnya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Nobume langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dua sekaligus. Dia langsung menghunuskannya, sangat dekat, nyaris mengenai hidung Kamui.

"Abunai ja ne ka?" tanya Kamui, kaget.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Villain, makanya aku kaget kau menembakku.."ucap Nobume, sedikit tersipu meskipun pedangnya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya awal. Di depan hidung Kamui.

"Ah, maaf-maaf..." ucap Kamui, menaikan kedua tangannya, difensif. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Ya, aku melihat database di kantor," dan terkejut karenanya, kau terlalu imut buat jadi villain.

"Oh..."dengan pelan Kamui kemudian menurunkan pedang yang ditujukan padanya itu. Melihat Nobume yang bergeming, Kamui mulai melangkah mendekati Nobume, kedua tangannya melepaskan jemari Nobume dari ganggang katananya dengan amat pelan.

"Waduh, bahaya dong. Padahal aku ingin PDKT tanpa memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya. Polisi dan penjahat 'kan gak cocok," kata Kamui, kedua tangan Nobume sudah dalam genggamannya, dia berhasil melepaskan katana-katana itu.

...

"Tunggu, apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Senmaru panik sendiri melihat Kamui menurunkan pedang Nobume. Menyamar menjadi salah satu pengunjung cafe itu, pemuda itu sedari tadi mengamati wakil komandannya itu dengan serius. Meski jarak mereka lumayan jauh, dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko karena Nobume tetaplah Nobume.

Senmaru masih tidak tahu siapa pemuda berkepang itu, tapi dia mulai penasaran bagaimana skill Kamui sampai-sampai Nobume bisa berkompromi dengannya. Oh boy, you should know what you asked for..

Dari tempat dia duduk, dia melihat Kamui mengeluarkan sesuatu setelah sebelumnya berhasil menenangkan Nobume.

...

"Nobutatsu, karena kamu sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, maka aku akan langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya," ucap Kamui. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah hairpin, aksesoris rambut. Sejenis pasak sanggul, sangat simple desainnya, tapi cantik. Dua buah mutiara bergantung di rantai kecil yang tersemat di ujung batang kayu berwarna pekat itu. Terlihat ukiran tipis yang pasti sangat rumit untuk benda berukuran seperti itu.

Nobume mengernyitkan alisnya melihat benda rapuh itu berada di tangan Kamui. "Di tempat asalku gestur ini berarti aku menghendakimu sebagai pasanganku," aku ingin bercerita kalau rambut panjangmu lah yang membuatku mengingat tradisi remeh itu.

Dan tentu saja Kamui melewatkan keinginannya untuk segera melihat Nobume bersanggul. Karena terakhir kali dia melihat wanita bersanggul, ibunya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kenapa..?" tentu Nobume bingung, bingung dengan semua yang serba tiba-tiba ini. Dan tentu saja bingung bagaimana menggunakan benda itu. Apa benda itu bisa digunakan untuk menusuk donat?

"Aku akan berpergian ke tempat yang jauh, dan untuk waktu yang lama, kau tentu tidak melupakan fakta bahwa basis Harusame adalah semesta luas ini kan? Ini salah satu cara untuk menandai bahwa kau sudah..-"

"...bertunangan?" sahut Nobume. Siapa sangka Kamui bisa romantis.

Abuto benar-benar akan pingsan kalau tahu ini.

DHUARRR!

"Kamui..! Ke sini dan selesaikan dulu masalah di rumah sebelum kau bertindak yang aneh-aneh...!" teriakan dari Kagura itu langsung membuat semua pengunjung ketakutan setelah sebelumnya pintu cafe itu diledakannya.

Sontak ekpresi Kamui berubah, senyumannya menghilang ketika tahu siapa yang berada di depan cafe itu. Ayah dan adiknya.

Meskipun ekspresi ayahnya terlihat lebih lembut, dia mungkin terkejut melihat Kamui berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Daddy-is-proud-kind-of-feeling. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekpresi Kagura.

"mengganggu saja," ucap Kamui, nada bicaranya sangat serius, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucapnya, pasak sanggul itu kemudian beralih tangan.

"Ah, mungkin kita bisa bersenang-senang.." pikir Kamui, senyumannya kembali, dia kemudian melirik Nobume. "Kau tahu arti bersenang-senang kan?"

Lebih kurang berarti 'menghancurkan-sekeliling-dan-mungkin-sedikit-massacre-dan-sedikit-roundhouse-kick' dalam kamus Kamui. Nobume hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mengharapkan kalau cara PDKT ku seperti ini kan?" dia terlihat ceria seolah telah memberinya surprise yang menggembirakan.

'Sebenarnya aku mengharapkannya..' ungkap Nobume dalam hati.

Beberapa tendangan, pukulan, bazooka meluncur, dan bentrokan antar katana kemudian..

"Matte Kora Kamui, kamu mau melarikan diri lagi, dasar pengecut..?"

Dua tangan menghentikan Kagura di masing-masing bahunya. Milik Gin-chan dan Papi.

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikan kencannya dulu..." ucap papinya..

Tbc..

a/n:

Hahahaha(tawa garing) apa yang telah kulakukan..?!

Sila bejek-bejek, menerima kritik maupun saran. Kamui terlalu OOC, aku tahu.(aku sengaja) beberapa head-cannon buat Kamui kumasukin semuanya disini.

Right, seseorang telah mengingatkanku buat ngasih arti dari frasa2 yang kupakai(Sumimasen deshita, lupa bangaat!)

Ochisuite: Mohon tenang.

Atama ga chigiru, hiki chigiru: Kepala mau copot. (aku kasih arti singkatnya, soalnya aku juga Cuma belajar dari dengerin di animenya XD)

Danna, ore keisatsu da: Boss, aku polisi.

Sukiatte kudasai..?: kurang lebih artinya 'please date with me' aku nyari translate-an yang tepat dlm bahasa indonesia ga ngajakin pacaran gitulah..

Mou ichidou?: Sekali lagi?

Abunai ja ne ka?: (itu) bahaya kan?

Yah, seperti itulah kurang lebihnya. Terima kasih udah mengingatkan...:))

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah view doang, review ataupun yang meninggalkan jejak follow, ga bisa memberikan apa-apa selain cerita yang malah butuh saran ini..

Dan sudah lama banget gak update fic-fic-ku disini.. Maafkan hamba, bukannya hamba dikejar-kejar debtcollector dan harus melarikan diri ke third world country tapi... ah ya sudahlah.. (meh, permintaan maaf macam apa ini?!)

Tapi meskipun begitu saya juga ga bisa janji bisa update secara reguler.. tapi tetep saya akan usahakan..Terima kasih atas kesabaran kalian semua minna..

Ja, see you next chapter, yoroshiku nee..


End file.
